creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Irishninja0
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ClericofMadness page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 02:42, March 9, 2013 _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 18:27, April 2, 2013 (UTC) funny vid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnydFmqHuVo This video is hillarious :3 BandChaos13 (talk) 01:59, April 25, 2013 (UTC)BandChaos13 YOU NEED MORE EDITS irish, if you want to get on VCROC, then you need to get alot more edits. hurry up! i worked on it for a week and i already have 108 edits; it isnt that hard. Cyline luvly (talk) 19:36, May 19, 2013 (UTC)cyline_luvly Where? Where are you? :( Cap.America (talk) 02:33, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Farewell, Dear Friend You are one of my best friends. You and Creepy were the only people I could trust, and my heart is broken. I feel like I'm going to cry. I bid you farewell... I hope we can speak again some day. :..( [[User:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'Rylee']][[User talk:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'the']] 19:04, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ninja! just wanted to tell I'm writing another creepypasta (this time based of a cancelled game) BandChaos13 (talk) 16:12, June 9, 2013 (UTC) BandChaos13 I"M sorry....... leila. Heya Happy birthday you fucker. Enjoy it or else. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 10:20, June 12, 2013 (UTC) DRINK MORE COFFEE! STOP GROWING! JESUS! Nah... jk, happy birthday. [[User:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'Rylee']][[User talk:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'the']] 19:46, June 12, 2013 (UTC) My Possible Absence My Dad is getting me a tablet (because he's sucking up for what he has done). Since a tablet is running off a store, he may be able to check my history. He's also going to teach me about algorithm and such. I don't know what may be in store or what's going to happen, but, Chaz turned in his school computer and he will have to get a new laptop or communicate with tinychat via mobile. If he asks you about me, just tell him the issues I've been having. I may be able to communicate with you via talk page. These are all "ifs" about the future. I may start my absence tomorrow, or some time this week. Or it may never happen. I just wanted you to know so you wouldn't be worried. [[User:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'Rylee']][[User talk:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'the']] 20:46, June 13, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Roleplay on Pokemon Roleplaying World or Lizard is going to lose his mind. XD I Have a Little Surprise... Come on chat today. I have something really cool to show you. [[User:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'Rylee']][[User talk:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'the']] 15:40, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey ninja when i try to go in the chat, everything is blank and i can't see anyone. i dont know whats the problem.DewsRandom (talk) 16:43, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, my chat is being an idiot. Izzylinia (talk) 15:29, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat. Sorry Irish, but I'm not convinced. The way I see it was you posted a parody article which shows 1D allegedly performing homosexual actions, and you commeneted on it using "We have proof that 1D are gay" like it was derogatory towards them, and in turn, other gay people. 1 day ban. - CrashingCymbal Talk Page 23:23, July 25, 2013 (UTC) I know you're not Homophobic, and I'm sorry if my punishment seems harsh on you, but please try to understand that I only took the action that I felt was necessary. - CrashingCymbal Talk Page 00:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi. We need to talk. NOW. I'm Batman! :3 nobody eats my cookies! 20:25, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ~HEY! ish i got kicked out cx i love to talk to you again sometime jeanethekiller waz here o.o ~ 9:36 Hey, It's Me... It's Rylee. I just wanted to let you know the mod application is taken down, and you can apply. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings in any way by posting it. You seemed pretty upset the night I told you. You're a great friend, and I would love to speak to you again. If it's stuff going on in your own life, that's alright, I understand completely. I have to start school in two weeks, so, it might be more difficult for us to communicate then. Please, I really want to talk to you again. [[User:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'Rylee']][[User talk:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'the']] 15:36, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Friendship hey someone hacked you frindship thing lol! 04:13, June 12, 2014 (UTC)04:13, June 12, 2014 (UTC)04:13, June 12, 2014 (UTC)~ Salute. Hey. You know what? I salute ya. You're a ninja, just like a Scout. Scouts are ninjas too. So am I. I salute you, soldier. SCOUTARECAKE (talk) 01:20, September 4, 2013 (UTC)SCOUTARECAKE'' The Drifter Scout '' Buddy!!! Get on the chat right now .The French Shadow (talk) 00:28, September 7, 2013 (UTC) The French Shadow!! CHAT WITH ME <3 Hey buddy get on the caht right now !!!!!!!!!!!!! :DThe French Shadow (talk) 00:36, September 7, 2013 (UTC) The French Shadow Get back on the chat. Im back from Kroger The French Shadow (talk) 18:17, September 7, 2013 (UTC) The French Shadow Hey buddy. get on the chat before one kk? :)The French Shadow (talk) 15:57, September 8, 2013 (UTC) The French Shadow why did you want to talk to me so bad?The French Shadow (talk) 22:07, September 12, 2013 (UTC) The French Shadow Irish join chat please :) ---- IRISH GET ON MLP CHAT ;~; I NEED YOU ON THERE PPPLEASE I MISS YOU Deathgirl12 (talk) 22:33, November 22, 2013 (UTC) le Deathy was here <_< >_>